I Was Born To Make You HappyPrussiaXItaly
by Alana Ayama
Summary: What happens when Germany leaves Italy and Prussia alone together in the house? Made as a birthday present for my online twin. Happy  really super duper late  birthdya Greece  *snuggles*


"Prussia I'm going out for a bit, watch Italy for me!" Germany yelled into the basement of his house at his albino brother. "Be good while I'm gone Italy" He said, patting the brunette on the head and puling on his coat.

"Have fun Doitsu!" The Italian said cheerfully, eager to get Germany out of the house. He hated having to hide his whole relationship with Prussia from Germany, but they both knew that he wouldn't approve, so they waited until he left or Prussia could get out of the house. It was hard, but they did whatever they could do make it work.

"Good-bye" Germany said to Italy, waving and walking out the door. When his car drove off out of Italy's sight he bounded down the stairs into the basement and jumped into the arms of his beaming lover.

"Oh Italy, I've missed you so much" Prussia smiled, nuzzling his head in Italy's hair, breathing in the smell of his pasta-scented shampoo that he got from God knows where. Seriously, who the hell makes shampoo that smells like pasta? Prussia just shrugged it off. It was the smell of his lover, that was all that mattered. Prussia turned the Italian around so that he was looking into his eyes and then pressed his lips against Italy's, not wanting to waste a second with the love of his life.

"I love you, il mio amore" Italy whispered around the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing the albino back. He felt his heart swell up with love as he wrapped his arms around his neck. It'd been three months since the last time he'd seen Prussia, and not a minute had gone by in those long months that he hadn't missed his lover.

"I love you more, mein liebe" Prussia smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his head, wrapping his arms around the Italian's small waist. This was his favorite feeling in the world, wrapped up in his lovers arms, just the two of them.

"No, I love you more" Italy giggled, his eyes shining. He liked his "I love you more" fights with Prussia; they were the only ones that didn't end in him waving a white flag.

"Really?" Prussia asked, breaking the kiss, his eyebrow cocked. "Prove it then" He whispered into Italy's ear, a challenging tone in his voice and a mischievous smile on his lips.

"W-what?" Italy asked, confused. "How can I prove it?" He asked, wondering if Prussia wanted him to get him a box of chocolates or something like that.

"Well we've got the house to ourselves for a few hours, why don't we have a little fun?" Prussia asked, nibbling on Italy's ear.

"Okey dokey, you wanna go pet some kitties?" Italy asked, smiling brightly, clueless as to what Prussia really meant.

"Kesesese, you're so cute, mein liebe." Prussia chuckled, pushing the smaller nation onto his bed.

"Are we going to take a nap?" Italy asked, still not understanding how the albino wanted to have fun on a bed.

"Not yet, but you will need one after were done" Prussia smiled darkly, ripping Italy's shirt off of him and planting kisses all along his neck and collar bone. He planted his lips on Italy's neck and started to suck before remembering what had happened last time Prussia had given Italy a hickey. To say the least, Ger many wasn't happy. He moved down to Italy's belly button, planting kisses all the way. He planted his lips in the shape of an "O" around the Italians belly button and sucked hard, making sure that he would leave a mark.

"Ow! Prussia, that hurt" Italy pouted. He'd asked Prussia to stop before, hadn't he? Oh well, Prussia liked it, so it was okey-dokey, right?

"I'm sorry, liebe. Let me make it up to you." Prussia apologized softly, kissing his way back up to Italy's chest. He planted kiss after kiss all over the smaller nation before suddenly sucking on his nipples, sending a wave or pleasure up Italy's spine.

"Ve" Italy gasped. Finally he understood what Prussia wanted. He remembered this scene from one of Germany's favorite movies, "A Night in Bangkok". He also remembered what had happened next. He blushed deeply when he realized that he wanted it. Prussia was just so sexy, especially when he had a mischievous grin on his face like he did right then.

"Does it feel good?" Prussia asked, lifting his head up. Italy nodded, blushing even deeper and smiling. Prussia moved to sucking his other nipple before kissing his neck again. Slowly he made his way down to the top of Italy's pants, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. He stared hungrily at the crotch of Italy's pants, wanting to savor the moment. He'd wanted this since the day he met Italy. Italy laced his fingers through Prussia's silver hair, bracing himself for whatever would come next.

Prussia unzipped Italys pants and threw them somewhere, not caring where they landed. Italy gasped again when Prussia started playing with his curl. "P-Prussia, that's sensitive, you know" Italy said while Prussia unzipped his own pants.

"I know" Prussia smiled, throwing his pants in the same direction as Italy's, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He let out a quiet kesese when he saw the terrified look on Italy's face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you only feel pleasure tonight" He said, ripping off his lovers boxers while kissing his soft lips. With one hand he played with Italy's curl and with the other he stroked his member. Italy let out a low moan, feeling his member get hard. Prussia smiled when he saw the look of pleasure on Italy's face. He wanted to plunge all of his five meters right into the Italian and fuck him until he couldn't walk, but he knew he had to be gentle with the young virgin.

Prussia quickly pecked Italy on the lips before standing up and walking over to the side table, where he kept lube and condoms in case he needed them, which didn't happen much lately. He covered his pointer finger in lube and quickly put it into Italy, knowing that he'd need to be stretched very well before Prussia's member entered him.

Italy let out a squeak of pain and pleasure when he felt the cold finger enter him. Was this how it worked? He jumped a little when he felt Prussia moving his finger around inside of him. "P-Prussia, what are you doing?" He gasped out.

"Just stretching you" Prussia explained, pulling his finger out. He covered two of his fingers with lube and inserted them into Italy, making the boy squeak again. Prussia did this again and again, until his whole fist was inside of Italy, making him half-moan, half-scream in pain and pleasure. It felt so good, but it hurt so bad. He looked into Prussia's beautiful red eyes, at the lust that was in them, and suddenly he felt it too, he wanted Prussia inside of him. Not all of him, oh god no, but just some of him.

"I-I'm ready" Italy gasped, bucking his hips forward. Prussia smiled, he wasn't sure what had gotten into his lover, but he liked this side of him. Really it was quite sexy when he sweet little mild-mannered showed his harder side. Prussia aligned himself at the smaller nations entrance and covered his member with the rest of the lube while stroking Italy until they were both fully hard.

"Oh Italy, you're so beautiful" He moaned, noticing that Italy's member was dripping with precum. He entered the smaller nation without giving him any warning.

"Oh!" Italy gasped out in pain and pleasure. Prussia hadn't even put all of his five meters in him and he felt like his insides were about to explode. Oh god, it felt so good, but it hurt so badly. Italy moaned when he felt Prussia start to slowly thrust inside of him. They were both moaning softly, though Italy occasionally would let out a small squeak of pain, but Prussia ignored them. All he cared about was making them both feel as good as humanly possible. He started thrusting faster and harder, moaning out a kesesese.

"Stop!" Italy shouted out, sweat running down his face and tears in his eyes. He couldn't handle the pain, his insides felt like they were being ripped apart. "Dio mio, stop! It hurts!" Italy yelled, struggling to get away from the pain and the slight pleasure from Prussia.

"I'm sorry" Prussia gasped, slowing down almost to a stop. He felt so bad that he'd lost control of himself and had hurt his lover. "I'm sorry mein liebe" Prussia apologized, thrusting again but much slower this time.

"Its oke-" Italy started to say, before he was interrupted by Prussia thrusting at just the right angle. "Ve, Prussia!" Italy screamed, waves of pleasure running up his spine. He gripped the bed sheets with one hand and laced the fingers of his other hand in Prussia's silver hair. He wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist. He was so close, he felt like he was about to explode. Prussia hit that angle again and Italy screamed out in pleasure, releasing himself all over Prussia. He flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

Just a few thrusts later Prussia had released himself inside of Italy, filling him to the brim and moaning loudly. Prussia pulled out and fell over Italy, exhausted, sweaty and covered in semen. For a second they embraced in silence, before Prussia kissed Italy's cheek and whispered "Ich liebe dich, Italy. I love you" "Ti amo Prussia, I love you too" Italy muttered sleepily, closing his eyes and snoring lightly. "Good night mein liebe" Prussia muttered, falling asleep on Italy's chest.


End file.
